Stuck!
by Cursess
Summary: NAruto is stuck in Sexy no Jutsu form! Read to find out!


"bla" talking _"bla"_ thinking 

**summary:naruto's on a mission, but while battleing, he gets stuck in his Sexy no Jutsu form how will he get out?**

**Plz do not bug me about spelling mistakes i will correct it later! Also NO FLAMERS!!!!!!! If you do not like story then bug off and leave me out of it. Thxs!**

* * *

Naruto prepared to fight. Sweat driped down his brow, he was already losing, and he couldnt lose. Not right know. 

_**Flash back**_ :

_Narutos team was sent to tsunade office._

_" Your new mission is to deliver this scroll to mist village"  
Tsnaday explained_

_"But, this is such a easy mission cant we get a harder one mabey one with some ACTION"_

_Naruto complained in a frustrated tone. no one else said anything and left while naruto was givin the scroll._

_Naruto left the building in a huff._

_" does she think im weak or somthing"!_

_Naruto complained, as he joined his team._

_" id belive it"_

_Sakura said with sarcasm._

_"Hey thats my line!!!"_

_Naruto yelled at Sakura._

_"lets go already, im getting tierd of listing to Narutos complaning"_

_Sakura said, and started off in a run._

_"Hn"_

_Said Sasuke and ran as well._

_"well at least they finaly agree on somthing"_

_Naruto thought, and also started to run._

_The first couple days of delivering the scroll was boring and ,well, long! They consisted of Sakura flirting with Sasuke, and Naruto talking his head off. Soon they were only 1 day away from the village, and they were as bored as ever._

_" Were almost there"_

_Naruto yelled_

_"i hope they have a ramen stand!"_

_Sasuke smirked at this and continued walking._

_finally they set up camp, and slept._

_'BANG' Naruto woke up. The sound ecoing through the land around them._

_"guys i heard somthing"_

_Naruto said well nudging Sasuke and Sakura._

_"shut up"_

_Sasuke mumbled and went back to sleep_

_"Sakura?.."_

_"listen to Sasuke"_

_Sakura also mumbled, and turned over. That was it naruto would have to go out on his own. He hid in a bush, lokking around to see if there was anyone there. After 20 min of waiting he had convinced him self that no one was there, and what he heard was a bird or somthing. So he turned around, just to see a kunai being thrown at his head. His reflexes convinced him to jump out of the way at the last second, then stood up to defend him self. _

This brings us back to reality.

* * *

He could tell right off the bat that his oponent was a guy, muscular, but farly fast, quicker then himself as he dodged attacks the he threw at him. Getting anoyed Naruto lunged at him to try to send him to the groud so he could finish him off. But instead the guy pushed Naruto to the groung instead. He was losing chakra and fast, and he was to far away from the camp to yell for help. This man was strong but not trained, less smart. He seemed to rely on his strength not his abilitys. This was an observation that could help Naruto in his battle, but his inner self did'nt feel so convinced. 

_"This is'nt going to work" _

Naruto thought to him self. He had to think fast. An idea popped into his head, Sexy no jutsu!

_"That would work, i mean he is a guy"_

So Naruto did his jutsu and disapeared in a poff of somoke. His oponent got confused and decided to charge at Naruto so he could take the scroll he wanted and run. But just as the man was going to hit him, a pretty girl appeared, and she was... Naked!

"where did that boy go"

The man yelled. He was not complaining but he wanted that scroll, and now.

"He dosent matter now"

Naruto said in his girly voice. The man did'nt seem convinced.

" i can see right through your jutsu, im not That dumb"

the man explained, while starting a jutsu of his own. Naruto tried looking innocent but new he must continue fighting. All of a sudden Naruto was ingulfed in a blue smoke. He coughed. The man had created the smoke from a jutsu. He thought he could get the scroll later but have some fun now.

Naruto walked back to camp. The man had throughly dissapeared right after he changed back. By ow it was early morning. He shivered as he entered their camping area. Every one was still asleep.

" get up guys!"

Naruto said in a girly voice. He did'nt think any thing about it. He shivered.

_" it must be very cold out"_

He thought sasuke got up and turned around. His jaw dropped.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke yelled at her. She also got up

"you have got to be kidding me..."

Sakura said.

* * *

**What do you think? Plz review!** Reminder: NO FLAMERS 


End file.
